In the related art, as one of the methods for inputting and outputting an electric signal in a printed board on which various circuit components are mounted, a method has been employed in which a connection pin and the printed board are electrically connected to each other by means of soldering after inserting the connection pin into a through-hole formed in an end portion of the printed board.
JP 2008-124062A (Reference 1) discloses a rotation angle detection device in which a pin-shaped terminal which is one end portion of a contact pin bent in an L-shape is inserted into a mounting through-hole formed in an end portion of a wiring board (PCB) on which a Hall element is mounted, and the pin-shaped terminal and a land of PCB are bonded to each other by means of soldering so that the contact pin and PCB are electrically connected to each other. In the rotation angle detection device, PCB is mounted inside a detection side housing in a state where PCB is electrically connected to the contact pin. Then, a thermal caulking piece formed inside the detection side housing is melted and tilted by heat, and is hooked to an edge of PCB, thereby fixing PCB to the detection side housing.
The rotation detection device disclosed in Reference 1 adopts a structure in which the pin-shaped terminal is inserted into the mounting through-hole of PCB so that the PCB and the contact pin are bonded to each other by means of soldering. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a soldering process for electric connection therebetween. Therefore, it is necessary to use laser facilities required for the soldering in order to automate the soldering process. In addition, it is necessary to very accurately perform positioning for a relative position of the mounting through-hole and the pin-shaped terminal in order to insert the pin-shaped terminal into the mounting through-hole. Consequently, assembly man-hours increase greatly. Furthermore, it is also necessary to provide a thermal caulking process, and it is necessary to use a thermal caulking device in order to fix PCB to the detection side housing. Since these facilities and man-hours increase the manufacturing cost of the rotation detection device, there is room for further improvement.